What Would You Do Without Me?
by TooManyFeelsBro
Summary: Just some fluffy-stuffs! Fiyeraba/Klendez. Derek and Lindsay have only been dating for a few months and it's a secret relationship. Shhhhh! I couldn't resist, it was way too cute! R & R please! Feedback is always welcomed. Rated T for minor hints at sexual themes.
1. Five minutes before

As a large pair of warm arms encircled around her waist and squeezed slightly, Lindsay gasped and dark eyebrows furrowed. "Derek.. I told you earlier! I have to get ready! You're going to make my... green come off!" She whined, leaning back against his chest anyways. "And you might mess up my wig.." She mumbled, not making any actual attempt to move.

"Really now? Because it doesn't look like you're trying to move." He simpered and hugged her tighter against him.

"You're just lucky I was cold.. And you're warm."

"Excuses, excuses.. We both know that you're not cold in THAT dress. You just love being around me is all.~"

She hissed quietly and lightly swatted at his arm with a green hand. "Shush. What if someone walked in and saw us? No one really knows we're together.. And it would be really nice if it stayed that way." She pursed her currently green lips in a bit of a pout.

"Well, they sort of have to find out sometime. We can't just show up here one day and say, 'Hey, guess what... Derek is getting married... To Lindsay!' Because, frankly, I don't think they would be happy that we didn't tell them."

"Oh, so you plan on us getting engaged then?"

"Hush, I was just using that as an example.. But you never know.~"

[ FIVE MINUTES UNTIL ACT 1 BEGINS ]

"Okay, you go. You probably have to still warm up and I have to get ready to go on stage.. Now shoo!" She slipped out from under his arms and made a shooing motion with her hands. "Go, go."

He groaned in defeat, leaning down to quickly peck her lips and run out.


	2. It's just a kiss!

"What is it?"

"I don't know.. It's just.. For the first time.. I feel... Wicked."

Smiles spread across both their faces as they connected their lips in a passionate display of romance. What was intended to be a stage kiss for the show had become a real one. No matter how many times they did that in one day, it always made their hearts leap in their chests. It just felt.. So right.

* * *

There had been one moment during one of the shows though where Derek had gotten so caught up in the heat of the kiss, he tried to slip a little tongue into it too. He had basically forgotten that they were on stage and that it was SUPPOSED to be a family oriented show. It was only when Lindsay had started tightening her grip on him as if to say, 'No, no, not here' that he was brought back to reality. And trust me... He didn't hear the end of that one for at least a week; A mistake he would most definitely NOT make again.

* * *

"Derek, I said no. No means no."

"But.. Just one time! But this time you would actually KNOW about it!"

"No! We are not French kissing on stage!" She puffed out her cheeks.

".. Fine. Be that way." He pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

She merely rolled her eyes at his childish behavior. "You're such a goof.."


	3. No one asked you

"Lindsayyyyyyyyyy," Drawing out her name in a whine, Derek made grabby hands at the woman who was sitting on her iPhone. "I'm cold."

"Then get a blanket." She shrugged, continuing to type away.

"But.. Nooooooo! That's not what you're supposed to sayyyyyy! You're SUPPOSED to say, 'Okay, Derek. Come and cuddle with me on the couch in my dressing room.'"

"I'm busy."

"You're on Twitter!"

".. No one asked you."

He huffed and closed the door to Lindsay's dressing room then grabbed a blanket and merely tossed it over her head.

"Derek!"

"Lindsay!"

"What was that for?"

"For not cuddling with me."

"If I do, will you stop being such a pest?"

"Yessssssss.~"

The Broadway star groaned and tugged the blanket off her head, standing up and plopping herself on the nearby couch. She opened her arms and held them up. "Come here."

Without even hesitating, he hopped right into her arms and snuggled up to her happily.

"You know it's supposed to be the other way around, right?" She snorted.

"Shhhhhhhh." He chuckled and put a finger up to her lips, "Shh. No one asked you."

That managed to get a laugh out of her and all he could do was grin.


	4. Let me do your makeup! Please?

Woah! Two chapters in one day. Sayyyyyyy whattttttt? Author can do that? Yes, she can! When she's not lazy and procrastinating.

Don't judge me, you all know you procrastinate sometimes when it comes to writing.

Also, please note: These are written for basically the sole purpose of being cute. My full writing skills really don't go into writing these because their purpose is to be light and fluffy. :)

* * *

"Hey Linds.. Do you know how much I love you~?"

She simpered. "I'm hoping a whole lot. What do you want?"

"You're absolutely right! And... Just.. You know.. Do you think Craig would let me do your makeup one dayyyy? But, not for the show! Just for my own fun." He smirked and picked up the green brush lying on the vanity, wetting it.

"I can guarantee that would be a no from Craig. And.. If you're talking about what I think you're talking about, that's a no from me; much too messy and.. Weird." She made a face at the thought.

"Aw, come on, my little green vixen.~" A grin spread across his face as he leaned over to her, swiping the brush across her face, leaving a lovely green streak.

She gasped and stood up, pouncing on him. In a quick swipe of the hand, she had the brush in her hand and was making various streaks of green across his face.

This little endeavor went on for some minutes before the two had sunk to the floor in a fit of giggles; both covered in various lines and flecks of green on their hands, faces, and necks.

"You're an ass.." She giggled, leaning her head against the wall.

"I know, but I'm your ass.~"

"We're both going to have take showers to get this off anyways before the show starts.. So you may just get your wish anyways.~"

"But, you're not entirely green."

"Take it or leave it."

".. Fine. Just partly green.. For now!"


	5. Are You Serious?

Super-duper short chapter now! I'm having a hard time thinking up ideas for this story. If you have any ideas for future chapters, please leave them in your reviews. I may just take them into consideration! Thank you!

* * *

"Are you sure no one is going to see us?"

"Positive. And if they do, then who cares!"

Lindsay rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's 'care free' attitude. It just happened to be their day off and they had spent a good portion of the morning walking around Central Park; Now they were sitting on a park bench, fingers laced together.

"It's not like we're hidden, you know."

"Linds.. Honestly. Who's even going to notice?"

"What if Alli just HAPPENED to walk by and see us? Or anyone else from the show, for that matter?"

A simple shrug of the shoulders from the male and another roll of the eyes from her.

"Wait, hang on, I have to do something." Derek nodded and slid off the bench. He had gotten down on one knee in front of Lindsay, which she raised an eyebrow too.

"Derekkkk..." She said suspiciously, "You can't be serious! I mean, we haven't even been dating that long and I don't want to rush things, and-" She trailed off, a bit flustered.

".. What are you talking about? I was tying my shoe." He stated, finishing the double knot.

Brown eyes stared at him for a moment before she doubled-over in laughter, giving him a little shove.

"Don't.. Worry.. About it!" She said, in-between giggles as he gave her a quizzical look.


	6. Gotcha!

Alli stood in the doorway to the Broadway star's dressing room, mouth agape at the sight set before her . It was about 7 am and she was currently witness to a heavy display of 'tonguesmenship' between the two. It was clear they were oblivious to the door being open - Or anyone watching them, for that matter.

"Rehearsing nice and early for the show?" Alli lightly smirked, leaning against the doorway as she watched the two screech and jump apart.

"Um.. Yeah." Derek nodded.

"That was some pretty intense rehearsing then... I mean, considering the kisses you guys do onstage are stage kisses and hardly last three seconds.. So, how long has it been going on?"

"Who said anything was going on-" The male huffed and crossed his arms. Lindsay was beet red in the face and was quietly playing with the bottom of her dress, staring at the floor.

"It's obvious! You two do make goo-goo eyes at each other and those kisses onstage always looked sort of real.. So, how long?"

"A couple months.." Lindsay mumbled, fingers still fiddling with the fabric, "Please don't tell anyone yet."

"That's... Really cute, actually. I think the thought of you two as a couple together is adorable! I promise I won't tell! Cross my heart and hope to die." Alli nodded firmly and smiled.

"Thank you." They both chimed in unison.

Derek wrapped his arm around Lindsay's waist and tugged her closer to him, awkwardly clearing his throat. "Alli.. May we have, uh, a little...?"

"Oh.. Oh, yeah! Yeah! Go.. Back to.. Whatever that was!" The short woman waved a hand nonchalantly and smiled, backing up to the close the door, "Carry on."

Once the door was shut, Lindsay immediately gave Derek a rather rough shove. "I told you someone was going to find out! Now everyone is going to know and it'll all just go downhill from there!" She hissed.

"Well, it was Alli and I trust that she won't tell. So, how about we look on the bright side of things?"

"I fail to see how there will even be a bright side to any of this..."


	7. I Know Something You Don't

"I know something you don't know.~" Alli said in a singsong voice to Kathy, sitting on the edge of the couch in Lindsay's dressing room. Lindsay was currently in the shower, scrubbing the green off of her.

"Oh? And what is that?" Kathy asked, hanging a dress back in the little wardrobe.

"Okay, but you can't tell anyone," She smiled, leaning forward slightly. "Derek and Lindsay.. Are dating!" She squealed and flopped backwards against the pale leather.

"No!" Kathy gasped dramatically.

"Yes!" Alli grinned. "I caught them in a full on makeout session this morning! But no telling, it's a secret."

"I can't believe it.." She whispered and looked towards the bathroom door where Lindsay was stepping out.

They both shut their mouths and went back to acting 'casual'. Alli started looking at her nails and Kathy turned back around to the costumes.

"Alli..? What are you doing in here?" The Elphaba star quirked a brow, playing with her wet hair.

"I was waiting for you! I thought we might go out for coffee." She gave an innocent smile and stood up. "Come on."

Lindsay shrugged, grabbing her jacket and purse, following Alli out.

Kathy waited until the two left and made her way out of the room, stopping Catherine and Tiffany in the hall. "You will NEVER believe what I just heard!"


	8. Do Tell!

So, technically, Donna Vivino is no longer the Elphaba standby as of November 3. We're just going to pretend she still is, just for this story, okay.

* * *

By 8 AM the following morning, practically the entire Gershwin Theatre was abuzz with the news of Derek and Lindsay dating, unbeknownst to them.

Just as Lindsay walked into her dressing room, she was immediately pulled aside by Donna and Tiffany; they practically had her backed up against the wall.

"Is it true?" Tiffany pressed.

"Are you two REALLY dating?"

"Was it a rumor?"

"Was it?"

"Kathy told me yesterday that Alli caught you and Derek making out!"

Lindsay blanched in a matter of moments, biting the bottom of her lip nervously. ".. I may just kill Alli today.." She mumbled, "How many people know?"

"Oh, basically the entire theatre!" Tiffany giggled and clasped her hands together.

There was a groan of exasperation from Lindsay as she sunk to the floor against the wall. "This wasn't supposed to happen.. It was supposed to be a secret..."

"Well, we all had to find out sometime!" Donna waved a hand at her.

"Yes, but not like this! It would have been nicer if Derek and I told everyone first."

"Oh well. I think you two make a cute couple." Tiffany nodded, both her and Donna walking off, leaving Lindsay on the floor with her head in her hands.

"Everyone knows.." She muttered under her breath, "And I'm never going to hear the end of it.. I wonder how Derek will take the news..."


	9. Everyone Knows

"Derek, Derek, Derek, Derek...!" Lindsay yelled, running and jumping on him when he walked in, "Everyone knows.. Everyone knows!"

"What? What do you mean?" He tilted his head in question.

"Everyone here.. They know about our relationship.. Alli blabbed to Kathy and Kathy went to Tiffany and Catherine.. Now everyone knows!" She whined, clinging to his arm.

"Oh god.. Well, do they at least approve..?"

"They approve just a little TOO much. Especially Tiffany and Donna."

"Oh god.. Should WE at least make an announcement of it so then they don't think it's a rumor?"

"I guess that would be the right thing to do." Lindsay grumbled and pursed her lips in a little pout.

"Come on, let's go commandeer the loudspeaker and just announce it to the entire Gershwin."

Lindsay nodded and within minutes, both of their voices were being projected across the entire theater.

"Okay, um, hey guys, it's Derek. So, a bunch of you probably heard about 'rumors' about Lindsay and I dating.."

"And we're here to.. Confirm those rumors. We are dating; We have been for a couple months."

"So... Yeah! That's it." Derek chuckled and turned off the microphone, grabbing Lindsay and running off to her dressing room with her. They both wanted to avoid the herd of people with questions and compliments for them.


	10. Do It For The Picture

A nice breeze whipped through as Lindsay, Derek, and Alli strolled down the sidewalk. Luckily, they had had a somewhat early show and now were taking the rest of the day to relax.

The couple of the group were holding hands and talking quietly between themselves as Alli watched curiously.

Slowly, a smile crept across her face as she leapt onto the two of them, chanting, "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

Derek gasped and Lindsay squeaked, both of them trying to push her off.

"Alli!" Lindsay whined, "Not in public."

"Yes! Right now! I want to get a picture of it too because I can guarantee it'll be absolutely _adorable_."

"Linds, come on. I mean, you know she won't leave us alone until we do.." Derek rolled his eyes.

"But that's so much PD-" And with that she was cut off as Derek pulled her into a relatively passionate, somewhat forced kiss. Alli stood back aways, snapping a few pictures of it on her phone with a grin on her face.

It wasn't really like Lindsay was really complaining though because she always melted when he kissed her. This one was honestly no exception.

After a while though, Alli grew bored and started trying to physically pry the two apart. "Alright, that's enough now! Picture's taken; let's go!" She whined as the two slowly parted, big smiles on their faces.


	11. Promise?

Once again, reallyyyyyyyy short chapter because I'm running out of ideas. So, please, leave some of your ideas in the reviews and I'll look them over! There is a good chance I'll probably use them! Thank you!

* * *

"Lindsay. Lindsay. Lindsay. Linds. Linds. Linds. Linds. Linds!" Derek whined, voice muffled by the fabric of the couch in her apartment.

"What. What. What. What. What. What?" She glanced over at him, blinking.

"I think.. You should tell me how much you love me."

"A whole lot." She nodded firmly.

"How much is a whole lot?"

"I don't know! It's just a whole lot."

He puffed out his cheeks. ".. Fine."

"How much do you love me~?"

"Probably more than anything." He flashed her a toothy grin.

She flushed slightly and smiled softly, "Oh hush.."

"Do you promise you'll always love me?"

"I promise." Lindsay reached for his hand, intertwining their fingers together with a smile.


	12. Sleeping Beauty Is Quite The Talker

Ah, yes. Thank you for this lovely idea. So.. The polynomial part isn't mine, but if you get the reference, A+ for you.

I think I need a disclaimer? Maybe. I don't know. Here's a disclaimer.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked or any of that jazz.**

* * *

Derek flinched slightly as Linday's head came to rest on his shoulder suddenly. What a comfortable pillow he made for her when she was out cold.

He rolled his eyes and went back to typing away on his phone before she muttered something in her sleep; This was actually a fairly normal occurrence with her. She talked in her sleep _a lot_ and sometimes one could have an entire conversation with her before she woke up. Maybe he could have some fun with this...

"I know everything in the world..." She mumbled.

"If that's true, what's a polynomial?" He smirked, watching her.

"It's when there's no toy in your Happy Meal.."

He had to cover his mouth with his hand to muffle his laughter.

At the sound of the laughter, Alli poked her head around the corner. "Hey! What's so fun-" Derek quickly shushed her and pointed to the sleeping woman.

"She's talking in her sleep. It's really funny! Ask her anything." He whispered.

Alli grinned and bounced over to them, leaning close to Lindsay. "Linds.. What's my name?"

".. Morgan Freeman..."

Alli giggled happily; This was a lovely cure to boredom!

"Who do you love the most~?" Alli smiled, rocking back and forth on the balls of her heels.

"My dog.."

"Hey!" Derek whined quietly, faking a pout.

Lindsay began to stir at that moment, rubbing at her eyes with her fingers. Alli scampered out of the room quickly to avoid getting caught.

"What was that..?" Lindsay groaned, burying her face into his shoulder.

"Nothing. Go back to sleep." Derek grinned and ran a hand through her hair. Let round two begin..


	13. Round Two

Alli poked her head back around the doorway to Lindsay's dressing room, her lips curling into a coy smile when she saw Lindsay had fallen back asleep. Derek gave her a thumbs up and she slipped back into the room.

"Alright, Linds... What's two plus two?"

"Two plus two...? Me.." Lindsay mumbled, voice muffled by Derek's shoulder which was becoming fairly wet with drool.

"Lindsay..~" Derek cooed quietly, getting her attention just enough that she sat up a bit. Of course, she was still asleep and unaware of most things going on around her, "You're beautiful.~"

"Mmmm.." Lindsay offered him a goofy grin before plopping her head back down onto his shoulder. She even began to snore fairly loudly.

Derek nudged her, "You're snoring."

"No need to thank me..." Lindsay slurred, "Let me play you the son-g of my peo..ple.."

Alli was in a little fit of giggles. "I'm going now, Lindsay. Do you need anything or, perhaps, want to come along~?"

"Get the inflatable toads."

"What?" Both Derek and Alli asked in unison.

"Inflatable toads. You just step on them and they blow up. It's easy." Lindsay nodded, going right back to snoring.

Derek and Alli both exchanged looks of amusement before Alli looked at the time, "Oh! We have to start getting ready soon. You better wake her up." She waved a hand at him before running out.

Derek shook Lindsay again, earning an annoyed groan, "Wake uppppppp. We have to get ready."

Slowly, ever so slowly, she sat up and rubbed at her eyes, blinking a few times to allow her eyes to adjust to the light.

"Have a nice nap, Sleeping Beauty?"

"Yeah.. I had a really weird dream though.."

"Alright, well, go get ready and go get your inflatable toads." He smirked, moving to stand up.

"Wha..?"

"Oh, nothing." He shrugged and leaned down to kiss her head before saying goodbye for the time being.


	14. A November Trip To The Beach

**I really love writing this story and I know it might end soon, but I don't know what I'm going to do after it does end! I won't have anything better to do at night then. The idea of a sequel has been floating around in my head, but I doubt I will..**

* * *

"Lindsayyyyyyyy!" Alli screeched as she came to a sudden halt in the star's dressing room, "I think..." She panted, "I think.. I think we need a beach day. You, me, Derek, Tiffany, Donna.. Maybe Carol if she's up for it!"

"You do realize it's the middle of November and it's absolutely freezing out, yes?"

"Oh.. Well.. I guess it's a YOLO moment. .. Did I use that right? I think I did. Yes!" Alli grinned and fist pumped. "We're just going to hang out, maybe have a bonfire. Come onnnnnn!"

"Well... Sure! Why not? I'll go get Derek and Tiffany. You go get Donna and Carol." They both nodded and made a mad dash for each of the dressing rooms.

Four more yeses and they were off to the beach on a chilly November afternoon, each of them bundled up.

* * *

Upon arriving near sunset, Derek hopped out of the car and ran straight for the water... But tripped and fell face first into the sand. All the girls stood there laughing as he sat up and pouted.

"You realize you're basically dating a big man-child, right?" Alli snickered.

"Yup.. And I love every second of it." Lindsay grinned and ran over to Derek, pouncing on him and knocking him over. They both laid in the sand giggling as the others just stared.

Tiffany raised her hand. "So.. Uh.. I volunteer Donna and I build the fire!" With that, she grabbed the other woman's hand and pulled her off to find wood.

"I suppose it's just you and I now, Carol... .. Carol?" Alli looked around, finding that the woman was already sitting in the sand having a chat with Lindsay. Wonderful.

Alli whined quietly and gathered up all the blankets they had brought to sit on and walked over, dumping them on Derek's head. "Make yourself useful and set these up in a nice circle, will you?"

By nightfall, they had a fairly well built fire going and their blankets all laid out in a circle around the fire. The group all had a blanket to lie on, plus another blanket to cover themselves with. It was November, after all.

Each of them, with the exception of Lindsay, laid there; staring up at the night sky, listening to the fire crackle. It was very serene, actually.

Lindsay and Derek were both on a purple and black blanket together though. She was lying on top of him, head resting against his chest, listening to his heart beat. He had his arms wrapped around her waist, holding her against him in a protective manner; as if she were a balloon that could just float away if he let go.

Alli had slipped her phone out and was snapping a few quick pictures of the couple nonchalantly. She hadn't even turned her head to look at the screen; she just stared at the sky and somehow managed to use her phone. Incredible.

All in all, it was a lovely little beach trip.


	15. A Perfect Start

Sorry to take so long with updating! At robotics yesterday, a large piece made entirely of aluminum and steel was dropped on my head and it did give a concussion, so I do apologize if this chapter isn't as great. I'll try to update more when I get a little better. Or maybe sooner because I have nothing better to do, stuck at home.

* * *

Derek quirked a brow curiously as he watched Tiffany balance on Donna's back, trying to hang mistletoe above Lindsay's dress room doorway.

"Uh... You do realize Thanksgiving hasn't even come yet, right?" He smirked slightly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes! But we are just so ready for Christmas!" Tiffany grinned, jumping down and allowing Donna to stand up.

"That... And everyone wants to see the Gershwin's favorite couple smooch under it.~" Donna teased, causing Derek to roll her eyes.

"Andddddddd..." Tiffany looked at the clock in her phone, "If my calculations are correct, Lindsay should be arriving in.. Three... Two.. One..." As if on cue, Lindsay walked up, sipping a cup of coffee.

"So.. Mistletoe.. Alright." Lindsay nodded and walked right past into the room.

"Linds! You have'ta kiss Derek!" Tiffany whined, running in to grab her.

Alli had silently joined Derek in watching, leaning over to whisper to him, "Go kiss her."

He shook his head then smirked. "Go kiss Tiffany under the mistletoe first, then I'll kiss Lindsay."

Alli shrugged and ran into the room, dragging the standby out. She stopped her under the mistletoe and pecked her on the cheek. "There!"

"Alright.." Derek sigh, "Linds, come onnnnnn! I need a good morning smooch.~"

Lindsay let out an annoyed groan and grabbed his sleeve, tugging him into the doorway with her. She stood on her tip-toes, crashing her lips against his; earning a pleased noise from him.

All three of the women stood and watched, each with a big smile on their face.

It only lasted a few more moments before Derek pulled away only slightly, pressing their foreheads together with a gentle smile. "You're basically my everything, you know that?"

A little chorus of 'Aw's followed from the three spectators and all Lindsay could do was grin and pull him into another kiss.

A perfect way to start the day.


	16. Is This Vandalism?

"'Kay.. Uh.. Babe.. Let's go." Derek grinned, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets.

".. Did you just call me 'babe'?" Lindsay raised an eyebrow, slipping on her own brown jacket.

"... _Nooooooo_..." Pivoting on the ball of his heel, he spun around and picked her up, literally sweeping her off her feet. She squeaked in surprise and clung to him.

"Come on, I have an awesome idea for today." Derek beamed, happily carrying Lindsay out to the elevator before setting her down.

* * *

Once outside of the Gershwin (and all the autographs were signed), they made their way to Central Park; Derek seeming to get more and more excited as they approached it.

"What in the _world_ are you so excited about? It's Central Park. You've been here hundreds of times." Lindsay nudged him as he bounced slightly.

"Yes, but we're doing something fun!" He grinned and took her hand, running and pulling her to the nearest tree. When there, he produced a small pocket knife from his jacket pocket.

"This isn't going to turn into a crime scene in a matter of minutes, is it?" She asked hesitantly, almost considering taking a step back.

"Nope! It's going to turn into something that's going to last forever... Ish." As he finished the sentence, he started carving a little 'D' into the tree. What followed was a little plus sign below it, and below that, was a little 'L'. To top it all off, he slowly carved an awkward heart around it all.

Then he turned around and grinned at Lindsay, who was only staring at the carving.

"I'm not sure whether this was extremely sweet or vandalism."

"Uh.. Let's consider it both. But mostly the former!" He nodded, closing the little knife and putting it back into the pocket.

"Aww.~ You're too good to me, I don't deserve you." Lindsay smiled, standing on her tip-toes to peck his cheek. "You're all a woman could ask for in a boyfriend."


	17. The Fort

"I think that today... We should build a fort.. And stay in it until we have to get ready for the show." Lindsay grinned, plopping herself down into Derek's lap.

"Is that so? And where will this fort be?" Derek chuckled.

"On the couch. We'll get little sticks or something and then we'll build an awesome little fort!"

"Will anyone else besides us be allowed in the fort?"

"... Nah."

"And what will we do in this fort?"

"Hm.. Kiss, hold hands... _Cuddle_." She raised her eyebrows at the cuddling part as if for emphasis, smiling.

"Sounds perfect. You get the blankets, I'll get the pillows and snacks?"

"Yes!" She nodded and stood up, running to find spare blankets.

* * *

Soon a lovely little childish fort was constructed on the couch, both Lindsay and Derek inside of it, giggling like small children.

Once Craig came into the room, he laughed. "Aren't you guys a little too old to be building forts?"

"You're never too old!" Derek smiled, hugging Lindsay closer to him.

"Uh huh.. Well when you two are done in there, I have a witch to green-ify, so.."

"Alright, alright.. We'll knock it down soon. Linds, go get ready."

"Fineeeee." She whined slightly before smooching his forehead and sliding out.


	18. Ella

**Sorry for the update taking so long. I'll apologize in advance for it sucking. I was caught up in Dogfight which, by the way, you should read my new little oneshot based on the movie.**

**Plus I was also recovering from a concussion and I was in NYC for the day today.**

**Oh, and I sort of couldn't think of anything for this chapter until I looked at Lindsay's Twitter. **

**Also...**

**~*~* Procrastination ~*~**

* * *

"Hey, um, so where should I put my stuff?" Derek asked, closing the little door to Lindsay's apartment, duffle bag in hand.

"Just put it in my room!" Lindsay yelled from the little kitchen over the sound of the running water.

He started to walk forward but the sound of little paws on the hardwood floor stopped him.

Big, brown eyes stared up at him curiously; eyes that could belong to none other than the little toy poodle named Ella.

"Oh.. Hey Ella." Derek shrugged as she pup started to wag her tail.

He sighed and went to go to put his bag away when the poodle began to circle his feet.

"Ugh.. Come on! I have to put this away and I don't want to step on you."

Just then, Lindsay poked her head around the corner of the door frame, smiling at the little scene.

"Aww.. Ella likes you!" She cooed, "Ella, come here! Let Derek put away his stuff." The pup complied and trotted over to her happily.

Once Derek put his bag away, he had moved out into a recliner in the living room to relax. And he had been relaxing! .. Until Ella decided to hop into his lap.

Of course, it only made Lindsay grin and she just _had_ to get a picture.


	19. Christine Dwyer

**Sorry this chapter is so late and so short. The apartment below mine decided smoking pot would be a good idea and now my apartment reeks of it. I could hardly focus because of the smell.**

**Anyways, so, they just got the ever so lovely Christine Dwyer as the Elphaba standby to take over for Donna Vivino. Little introduction for her. Very little. Again, I couldn't focus so I apologize in advance for this chapter. **

* * *

"I'm so excited! Christine is coming today! This is going to be great." Tiffany cheered, bouncing up and down.

Donna had left for other work and the new Elphaba standby was none other than the Christine Dwyer. Of course Tiffany was excited.

"Tiff.. It is _way_ too early for you to be this energetic..." Lindsay groaned, sipping her coffee. Derek's head was in Lindsay's lap as he snored rather obnoxiously. It was an early morning at the Gershwin Theatre...

"I know, I know... But I'm excited!" Tiffany grinned, head spinning around when she heard the sound of heels on the floor.

At the sight of Christine, she immediately ran over and bombarded the poor girl with greetings followed by a multitude of questions.

"And I'm Tiffany, the Glinda standby.. And, that's Lindsay and Derek over there. _Obviously_ they play Elphaba and Fiyero. They're sort of an _actual_ couple - And a cute one at that. So, get ready for that! Um.. And... I don't know! Have a look around and enjoy yourself."

Poor, poor Christine looked around with wide eyes, completely flustered.

"Oh, don't worry about it.. You'll get used to her after a while.." Lindsay yawned, waving a hand nonchalantly.


	20. Just Say Yes

**This is the last chapter, sorry guys! But, don't fret, I am making a third story to go along with "Our Anniversary" and "The Best Almost Lurlinemas Present" so.. Get ready for that. Plus I do have a Dogfight oneshot. There is stuff to keep you entertained in my story section, do not fret. **

**There is a really good chance I won't make a sequel to this story unless I absolutely, positively have an amazing idea. **

* * *

Both Lindsay and Alli grinned as they ran out of the clock face together, hand in hand.

Derek, of course, had already been out there on the stage, waiting for the two of them as the audience cheered.

After about a minute, Derek motioned for the audience to quiet down, earning a lot of weird looks from the rest of the cast.

"What is he doing...?" Alli whispered to Lindsay, a confused look on her face and Lindsay shrugged.

"If you guys ask me.." He began, a grin on his face, "Elphaba and Fiyero fled to a small village and fell deeper and deeper in love everyday. Eventually.. He probably asked her to marry him, yeah? And, since I'm Fiyero, I suppose I should probably ask my own Elphaba to marry me, right? So... Lindsay.. Will you marry me?" Derek looked up at her with a goofy grin, his eyes hopeful.

Alli's eyes lit up and she squealed, jumping on the speechless Lindsay. "Say yes, say yes, say yes! Oh my goodness, say yes!" She squealed.

Lindsay stood with wide eyes before slowly nodding her head. "I.. Don't know what else to say besides... Yes!"

Derek grinned and picked her up, twirling her around happily on the stage before pulling her into a kiss. The audience was cheering in the background. How romantic.

Once they parted, they turned their heads towards the sounds of sobbing.

".. Alli.. Are you... _Crying_..?" Lindsay asked with an amused look on her face.

"_Yessssss_! I'm - I'm so happy for you guys! You two are so cute and.. And... And... Tell each other you love one another.. Just... Pleaseeeeee!" Alli sobbed a little dramatically, her makeup running down her face.

"Uh.. Well.. Lindsay... I love you." Derek smiled and buried his face into the crook of her neck.

"I love you too.." Lindsay smiled as Alli stood behind them, sobbing happily.


End file.
